Lost and Found
by Midori-Omi
Summary: Suzuki leaves his lab to find Shishi in a most disconcerting state of depression. His samurai friend has been dumped though clearly Suzuki had nothing to do with it.... But while they've a moment, they might as well... talk. ShishixSuzuki


Disclaimer: Characters belong to Togashi-san.

Lost and Found

Shishi: Omi-san

Suzuki: Midori-san

It was a glorious day! Suzuki had been holed up most of the night and following morning tinkering with a few...appropriated items he hoped to improve. He grinned to himself, satisfied with his work as he hurried from the room, trying to locate Shishi...he'd been holed up for nearly an entire day now... "Shishi! Shishi!" he called out in that cheerful tone, looking for the samurai.

Shishi was sitting in his room, gazing forlornly out the window. He had dark circles under his eyes and his usually elegant ponytail looked a little shabby and lusterless. In truth, he looked both hurt and rather bewildered about something.

"THERE you are!" he grinned at him, though that smile quickly faded at his friend's appearance. He moved closer quickly, tilting his head gently. "Why Shishi...what's happened!"

Turning those dazed and clearly sleepless violet eyes on the other, the samurai regarded him for a long moment before his brow screwed up at the very thought of what he was to reveal. "I... was dumped."

So...the twit had dumped him...he hid an internal smile (though a grim smile!) and moved closer, eyes immediately showing enormous concern. "Who would dare dump you, Shishi!" he intoned as he knelt beside his friend, gazing at him, stroking a lock of that slate hair back gently. It was obvious the proud demon was not taking it well...

"I know!" Shishi agreed, vehemently, clearly glad to hear someone else as shocked by the situation as he was. "I don't know why she did it! She only said there was 'someone else' and wouldn't tell me who! Said he had made her promise to keep it a secret... like there's anyone better than me..."

"Aside from me, there isn't a damn better person! I'll bet she was a little harlot!" he soothed, building the fires under Shishi's vehemence. "And not telling you who! How dishonorable!"

"Wasn't it though?" Those eyes turned suddenly from indignant and angry to surprised and hurt. "She was really hot, too. Nice breasts... and... and... Why the hell would she dare dump ME? I just don't understand!"

"Dumb woman...certainly you're far more beautiful than her anyway." he snorted as he watched the other round on him. Lifting a lock of that hair back and tucking it behind Shishi's ear he smirked. "Are you going to let some twit be prettier than you, you're a mess, beautiful..."

Those dark eyelashes flickered at that. "What? I'm a mess? I... am never a mess. I always look perfect," he protested, yet his voice lacked its usual vehemence in the face of such an insult.

"Oh?" He leaned closer and suddenly swept the samurai up into his arms, lifting him easily. "You have bags under your eyes beautiful! If you had needed me, you could have come into my room."

"Bags under my eyes?" Shishi echoed, then smirked. "I'll bet it's nothing compared to what I looked like when I was in the midst of my most intensive swordsmanship training." A pause, and then, "You don't think having bags under my eyes is what made her dump me, do you?"

"If it was, then she should be stoned to death for her failure to notice the rest of your beauty, and certainly a little dark smudged under your pretty eyes wouldn't mar you." He snorted as he began to carry the other from the room.

"But you just said I looked like a mess," Shishi reminded him, reaching up with one pale hand and grasping the front of Suzuki's shirt for no discernable reason. Honestly, the very fact that he was allowing himself to be carried spoke volumes for the damage to his self-esteem that the dumping had caused.

"Well I can say that beautiful...but if anyone else does we can kill them!" he responded cheerfully as he nuzzled that hair gently...taking in that scent: vanilla and rain. Smirking to himself, he moved outside, sitting down, Shishi on his lap, arms locked about him gently.

Shishi sighed softly, allowing a contact he normally never would have tolerated, and even settled his head on Suzuki's shoulder. "You know, the only thing she told me about this guy was that he was blond- apparently she likes blonds..."

He snorted, tossing his...blonde... hair. "Well...blondes are beautiful...Me being the best...but them over you? That's preposterous! You're better than anyone else I can think of..." he replied with a touch of honesty. "What a tramp! You deserve MUCH better!"

The samurai leaned back to quirk a brow at him. "Well, you don't seem to care that I was dumped and my pride was shattered. In fact, you look quite pleased to be here comforting me about it."

"Of coooourse not!" he protested, glancing down at him, the light in his eyes dimming a little accordingly. "Truth be told...I always thought you better than her..." he admitted with a silly grin, though his tone showed he spoke the truth.

"Yees... you silly... blond," Shishi muttered, reaching up and running his fingers through the said blond hair. "Suzu... you wouldn't have... dared... do anything to end this relationship, would you?"

"Of course not! I may be beautiful, but I'm not a bastard, Shishi!" he sounded affronted, though he looked to the other as he reached out to stroke his hair. "I'd rather see you happy than hurt any day..."

Shishi relented and leaned into the stroking. "She did have really nice breasts," he muttered, sighing. "Now if only I could remember her name... I don't suppose you remember it?"

The hand about his waist was absently ghosting over the fabric of that haori and he shrugged. "I never really liked her, Shishi, so I tried not to be around her when you were near her." he admitted with a boyish grin, leaning his head closer at that pale white hand trailing through his perfect blonde locks.

"Of course not. You don't like how I stared down the front of her shirt," the samurai joked, a touch of good humor returning- not that he had it in abundance even on a good day...

"And if I did?" he teased back, tone lowering a little, an odd smile playing over his lips as he looked at the beautiful samurai. One eyebrow lifted as he waited.

"You liked how I stared down her shirt?" Shishi teased. "Really now, and there I thought you would have been jealous that I was paying attention to someone other than you."

He seemed to stiffen a little...and perhaps the tiniest hint of pink touched that flawless face before he began laughing to cover it. "Silly Shishi! How could I be...jealous of that! My beautiful face will be the stuff of legends! She was just...a decent looking...twit."

"With really, really, really nice, perky tits," Shishi agreed amicably, clearly teasing now, his shame more or less forgotten for the moment. "And of course you wouldn't have been jealous. I know how you cuddle every one of your companions on your lap when they seem depressed."

"Could you imagine me trying to comfort Chuu the next time he got into a drinking binge and got depressed? That behemoth would squish me! No, you're much more suitable for lap cuddling!" he declared, eye twitching at the mention of that perky breasted woman once more.

Shishi snickered to himself, noting the eyetwitch. "Well, what about Touya? He's even more of a cuddly size than I am, don't you think? And probably in more use of a cuddle, for that matter..."

"Jin would positively blow me away if I tried to touch his little icicle" he teased back, glancing at him with that large, positive grin. In his mind ,the girl didn't exist anymore, she was so beneath the two of them!

"Yes... since he's... rather smitten with our dear Ice Master," Shishi replied, his eyes glazing again at the memory of his own failed relationship. How dare she dump him, of all people? It just... was not done!

He saw the way those eyes glazed and bounced his knee, upsetting the other on his lap so that he was pulled closer. "Come now! We should think of happy things! That creature wasn't worth your second thoughts." he added, catching his eyes for a moment before looking upwards.

Shishi 'oof'ed slightly as Suzuki jostled him, his arms flying up around the others neck to regain a secure position. "Why am I letting you hold me like this?" he asked, making no move to leave.

"I don't know." he replied amiably as he looked down at the other with that cheshire grin once more. Sliding his arms a little tighter about that slender waist, he couldn't help but let his thoughts wander for a moment on just how nice it was...to hold him.

One elegant eyebrow rose as he looked at him, letting the other know that he was perfectly aware of those wandering hands, but he chose not to comment. "I should probably go inside and take a bath, or get some tea... or both."

He seemed to hesitate for the barest second before nodding with a soft laugh and opening his arms so the other could leave his embrace...if he wished. An arched brow and he seemed to sigh playfully. "You never want to spend time with meee anymore."

"You're always busy in your lab, tinkering on things I don't even want to contemplate," was the tart reply as Shishi stood and gazed down at Suzuki, running a hand through his surprisingly tangled hair. "I don't suppose I could entreat you to bring me tea while I start soaking in the bath...?

"How about jasmine tea?" he asked with a grin as he stood, stretching his arms upwards. Glancing back to the samurai he cocked his head. "I'll bring you your tea...you go start your bath..."

"Thank you," Shishi replied primly, turning to head back inside. He stretched his arms up over his head and heard his shoulders pop as he pushed the door open and stepped into the bathroom. Deftly his discarded his clothing and rinsed himself off before stepping into the hot water and leaning back, eyes closed in contentment.

A few moments later, the door was slid open, and Suzuki came in with a small pot of tea and a cup on a tray. Setting them down carefully, he deftly poured some of the heady liquid into the delicate cup. "Jasmine tea..."

"Thank you," Shishi murmured, his eyes drifting open to regard the other thoughtfully. Those lambent eyes then moved to the other side of the tub, which was quite large enough for two. Rolling his head slightly sideways, he gave Suzuki a crooked grin. "Room for one more."

"Mmmm...no teasing now, I may just take you up on that if you're not careful, and then where would you be! Could the world really handle our combined beauty together!" he joked as he stood, staring at the water...lingering on it, lips parting slowly.

Snorting, Shishi waved a dismissive hand. "The world is not here to see, and I'd rather like company at this moment- unless you object..?"

"Well...if you insist..." He offered that charming grin as he slid his shirt off, moving to fold it, leaving it out of the way. Those plain fighting pants soon followed, and after he had rinsed himself off as well he moved to the lip of the tub, slowly easing himself into the water, not looking to Shishi just yet.

Lifting his glass of tea, he sipped delicately at the hot liquid as he watched Suzuki appraisingly through half closed eyes. "Not bad," he murmured, fully aware the other would hear him.

A smirk touched those lips as he regarded the Samurai so delicately sipping at the tea he had prepared. That comment didn't go unnoticed, and he tossed his hair, arms resting on either side of the tub as he let his eyes roam over what he could see of the other. "Beautiful..." he commented, just as calmly.

Without seeming to move, under the water Shishi reached out with his leg, until his foot was trailing very pointedly up Suzuki's leg. "I know I am, and for right now I'll concede that you are too," he teased.

"Mmm...why thank you, beautiful!" he teased as he situated himself a little more comfortably, allowing that leg to trail higher. Eyes hazed a fraction at the soft sensation, combined with the warm water. "No teasing now, that's just not fair!"

Shishi smirked, his expression suddenly very young and impish. "Teasing? I'm not doing anything," he assured the other, his toes reaching as far as they could without him obviously shifting position above the water.

"Better watch it, Shishi...I fight dirty when I fight back..." he warned, that mischievous grin brimming on his lips as he eyed the other, flicking a little water in his direction with one hand.

"Oh, do be careful not to get water in the tea," Shishi admonished, trailing his toes back down Suzuki's leg, moving them in a sensual pattern.

He shifted his position once more as that leg retracted from its course, and had he not known that Shishi was watching him he would have pouted. Leaning forward, he reached for that cup of tea...that one cup of tea...

Feeling generous, Shishi held his arm out slightly, offering it to the other. He had made it, after all, and there was more left in the pot...

He gently took that cup, surprisingly setting it aside, and well out of the way. Then he lunged forward, pulling the blue haired samurai against him with a deep laugh. "Haha!"

"Ah!" Shishi gasped softly, surprised at the action. He certainly hadn't seen that one coming, though perhaps he should have, considering the teasing. "And now what do you plan to do?" he demanded, feigning irritation.

Pulling him closer, he wrapped his arms about the younger demon, drawing him against his chest. "I think I'll just keep you like this until one of us becomes uncomfortable." he declared, eyes twinkling. Although if things continued on their current course he might be the first to give.

"Oh, really? Is that your little game. Well, as you're very flat-chested, and it's hard to miss that right now, might I add- I think I should be fine," Shishi mused, reaching up to run one hand over Suzuki's bare chest, pressing his forehead into the join between shoulder and neck.

He tilted his neck gently, those hands about the other's waist ghosting along that pale flesh gently. So many things he wanted to say...and for once he was out of words.

Shishi sighed, his breath blowing across the damp skin of the other, as his other arm snaked up and around Suzuki's neck, dancing lightly against the skin of his back and pulling him closer at the same time.

Suzuki's body trembled momentarily with the slightest touch of a shiver as the current from that warm breath touched his throat. And as that ghostly white hand snaked around him, he pressed closer, lips parting as he looked down at him. "Shishi..." he smirked, faltering once more and merely letting that smirk compensate.

Shishi pulled back, looking up at the other wordlessly, his hands continuing their gentle explorations of Suzuki's chest and back. "Yes?" he finally inquired, his tone soft.

He chuckled and leaned a little closer, those eyes hazing over as he stared into the fuchsia hues of his companion. "What if I were to tell you something crazy...foolish...and crazy...?" he asked, his voice dropping a little in timbre.

"Well, if it's crazy then I would probably think you crazy- which I already do- and so it would not matter," Shishi replied, a smirk twisting the corners of his lips. "So, do tell."

Past the point of no return, he took a deep breath, leaning forward...pressing his lips to the Samurai's. At the same time those hands twisted to bring him closer, running through the water-slicked tresses.

A quiet gasp would have been heard, had Shishi's lips not been silenced at the moment. Yes, he had been teasing Suzuki, with his foot, with his hands, words, breath... but he still hadn't expected Suzuki to do this. Teasing- that was all it had been, and now... He held very still, not sure what to make of it. Apparently Suzuki hadn't been teasing...

He pulled back a moment later, staring intently...far too seriously...at the demon in his arms. As if trying to read his expressions, trying to see if that had held any bearing. Of course...Shishi liked women. He smirked and started to release the other.

The samurai blinked as he felt those arms suddenly releasing him and he instinctively held on tighter to Suzuki. "What?" he finally said, staring quizzically at the other. "The hell was that? You said you had something to -tell- me, not..." he trailed off, frowning slightly.

That comfortable haze left those eyes and he tried to mask it with that normal grin. "No other way to say it!" he responded cheerfully. Of course Shishi would probably never want to be alone with him now...but it had to be done. "You were too beautiful...?"

Shishi snickered at that. "Yes, well, I guess I can't blame you for being taken in by my astonishing beauty. Hmm... yet I wasn't overcome by the same impulse towards you, so what does that say about your own much touted looks?"

That smile fell a little and he merely shrugged, replacing it with an easy smirk in the blink of those eyes. "Eh...ignore it, Shishi, ne? A moment of stupidity and all that! Ha! Even one as beautiful as I can be stupid at times!"

"Yes... stupid..." Shishi repeated, still not releasing his grip on the other. A new thought occurred to him. "Are you uncomfortable yet?"

"Not at all..." he responded with sudden honesty. Those hands tightened about him once more, another deep breath taken. "Shishi..."

That hadn't been the answer he was expecting. Such a social faux pas surely had disconcerted Suzuki? But no, it appeared not. Then he'd just have to try harder, because the samurai was now viewing the situation as a contest and he liked to win. Then he heard the tone of Suzuki's voice as his name was murmured and he glanced sharply up, out of his own thoughts. "Yes?"

Again his courage failed him and he merely flicked water over his hair. "You had a fly land on your head...merely removing him. And...you can't make me uncomfortable. So stop trying before I do something to make you uncomfortable." he challenged.

"I doubt you could," Shishi taunted, trying to tell himself he firmly believed it. "But I also doubt you just told me the truth. There was no fly in my hair. What were you going to say?" he coaxed, leaning up and nipping gently at Suzuki's earlobe.

"Something I doubt you'd wanna hear..." he replied, voice rising as those sharp teeth nibbled so tenderly at his earlobe. He felt his arms tightening about the other, suppressing the shudder of pleasure that threatened to escape.

"Suzu, you know you want to tell me," Shishi murmured, breath misting across Suzuki's ear as he placed a soft kiss on the silky, sensitive skin behind it.

"Ahh..." he sighed softly in pleasure at the gentle kiss, and that warm breath. Thinking clearly was becoming harder now, and the thoughts that he was about to lose his best friend were fading away with that building pleasure. "I think I'm in love...or lust..." he whispered at last.

"Hmm..." Shishi hummed, his lips still on that sensitive skin, in a move meant to send ripples through it. "I think it's lust, Suzu... judging by... the current situation and your... hmm.. reaction to it."

He gave a sigh, shivering deliciously under the other, eyes narrowing. "I've felt this...before...you started playing in the tub, Shishi..." he admonished...though the words faded as he tugged him closer, nearly atop him, smirking lightly...or trying to.

Shishi allowed himself to be pulled, admitting on some level that he was enjoying this as much as his friend was, though he refused to really own up to it, even to himself. "Oh, did you? Is that why you were so glad when I was dumped?"

"Yes..." he found himself admitting with a soft moan, eyes hazing over lightly as he mock-glared at the other. "But eh...you're a straight little samurai..." he snickered suddenly, though one hand moved to gently push a lock of hair back behind his companion's ear.

"When did I ever, ever tell you that?" Shishi inquired, his voice low, though his eyes suddenly refused to meet Suzuki's. "I'm fairly certain I never said I only liked women..."

"I always assumed so...never saw you with any guys...I can't blame you… I am the most beautiful of men, so why take another when all pale in comparison to me...but still."

"Oh, forget it," Shishi muttered, pushing away from Suzuki, but without any force. "Your ego is too big. It won't let me get close to you."

"I was joking!" he caught the other, pulling him closer immediately...desperately. "Don't, Shishi..."

"Don't what? What are you so panicked about?" Shishi asked, but stopped pushing away, leaving his hands, palm open, on Suzuki's chest.

"Don't be mad at me..." he offered a contrite smile, then sighed, looking away. "I admit...I was glad when she left...I never liked her...and yeah. I was jealous."

Reaching up suddenly, Shishi grasped Suzuki's face and turned it back to face him, stretching up to kiss him fiercely.

"Mmpf!" he turned in surprise, those arms flailing a moment before wrapping tightly about the Samurai. That kiss was quickly returned, lips parted, eyes closed. It was perfect...

Shishi's tongue slipped out of his mouth and gently, teasingly ran along the contours of Suzuki's lips, just dancing there and not seeking admittance, as his arms twined about the others neck, one hand burying in the damp blond hair and holding him close.

He let his lips part a little further at the gentle pressure, his own tongue slipping out to play against Shishi's. Arms held him close against his chest, eyes falling completely closed as he tried to stifle the moan. A dream come true, in so many ways.

Even as he kept kissing Suzuki, one of Shishi's lithe legs stirred in the water to reach up, stroking against Suzuki's legs along their entire length. In truth, he couldn't get enough of touching the other.

Suzuki could only groan softly into that kiss, pulling Shishi flush against his body, one leg rising so that the Samurai was trapped against him and the side of that tub. Teeth gently nipped at his lower lip playfully, suckling at it for a few seconds before releasing the flesh once more.

Shishi couldn't remember the last time he had been so desperate, so needy. And for it to be now, with his best friend... was completely unexpected, though he wondered in some small part of his brain that was still functioning if perhaps it should have been obvious long ago. He slipped his other leg up as well, so that Suzuki nestled between them- getting them closer and also offering a rather blatant invitation.

It was an invitation he couldn't deny. Crushing his lips to Shishi's he pulled back a moment later to stare him in the eye. "I want you. Now." he said intently, offering the other one last chance to walk away. Those hands would make that difficult.. trailing up and down Shishi's spine as they were...lips finding their way to his shoulder.

Shishi gave him perhaps the most venomous look he had ever given him. "And you're pausing to tell me the obvious now because why, you stupid, stupid clown?" Grinding his hips meaningfully against the other, Shishi let him know in a very -not at all- subtle way that he did not approve of this minor diversion.

He groaned, shuddering as he felt his body slipping down a little in the water, dragging Shishi with him. "So sorry beautiful..." he chuckled sheepishly at that venomous expression, one hand slipping down to explore the gentle curve of his hip.

Content that things were now going the way they ought, Shishi leaned down to kiss him again, making damn sure that while the other may have the ... upper hand... Shishi was not one to submit in any way, shape or form.

Just as Suzuki preferred it. That kiss was returned completely, and he couldn't help the pleasured shiver at the warm caresses. Wrapping his arms closely about his samurai, he allowed his nails to scrape upwards over his back, careful not to mar the tender flesh.

Little did Suzuki know, but Shishi quite enjoyed a little roughhousing with his sex, a little pain with his pleasure, and with a throaty moan he arched his back at those scraping nails, his legs tightening against the others back.

That moan was a sign, surely, and his nails dug a little, scraping a little harder as that kiss became more forceful, roughly hauling him closer with a moan of pleasure. Shishi's soft skin felt like heaven...and the lusting moans a symphony to his ears.

"Now," Shishi growled into Suzuki's ear, his own fingers digging forcefully into Suzuki's shoulder. He wasn't in the mood to wait, not when he was this crazy with desire. There would always be other chances, likely, to play the game more properly...

"Mmhmm..." he growled, pulling his lover-to-be against him, hands trailing up over his body once more as he sat up carefully. Pulling Shishi up with him, he began to kiss at his neck, intent on claiming Shishi at that moment. He had longed for this for far too long!

His long damp hair trailing over his shoulders and neck, Shishi cocked his head to the side, allowing Suzuki better access as he ran his hands up and down the others arms, back, neck, sides, chest- anything he could reach.

He groaned softly, burying his face into the hollow of Shishi's throat, attacking it with teasing nips that bordered on pain. Hands settled about his waist, rubbing over the tender flesh near bruising at times before gentling, teasing him. Every touch was sending him higher into that state of lust.

Frustrated with Suzuki for taking too long, Shishi leaned down and bit his shoulder, hard, sinking his sharp little fangs into the flesh before gently kissing and licking at the skin in an apology for the harsh warning.

Suzuki...actually purred at the violent nip, his own fangs sliding into Shishi's unmarred flesh, before lapping at the wound lovingly, repositioning him a little with a smirk. He seemed to like the little violent gestures...and he was ever so eager to comply, pushing back into the water, glad it was low enough to keep them from drowning. "Mine now..." he said with a grin as he pushed the Samurai's legs to his chest, just leaning there for a moment with a hungry smirk.

Shishi almost literally purred at the bite, and when his legs were shoved up, well, that just meant things were going the way he wanted them to. He was dazed and almost out of his mind with lust and wanted nothing so much as to tear his way into Suzuki's skin, because nothing else seemed close enough. And just then, at that point... the door slid open and Jin walked in, blithe and unnoticing... at least for about two seconds.

Suzuki's head shot up as that door opened, gazing at the Wind Master sharply, eyes wide with disbelief. No...surely this was a cruel, horrible joke!

Shishi let out a string of expletives that he normally would never have said in anyone's hearing and buried his face in his hands.

Jin stared in wide-eyed horror at the very blatant scene he had just walked in on. "Oh, uh.. well... I see I've come at a bad time.. Er- not that comin' had anythin ta do with anythin'...um.. I'll be goin now!" Flustered for the first time in years, the Wind Master hurried out of the room, looking absolutely mortified.

Suzuki sat up, looking murderously at the retreating form of the Wind Master, uttering a few expletives of his own before turning to look down at Shishi.

Shishi was bright red from the forehead down to the base of his neck, and his face was still hidden in his hands. "I can't believe that..." he groaned. "That stupid, stupid bastard..."

He sighed softly and pulled Shishi into his arms, lifting him closer with a faint chuckle. "Yeah..." it was all he could say, apart from kissing that dampened forehead.

All that passion, interrupted just like that... it was so disappointing. Surely the mood couldn't have been killed so completely, could it? After taking a deep breath, Shishi noticed again the lust flooding through his veins and he withdrew his hands and grinned at Suzuki. "So... everyone will know better than to bother us now..."

His grin settled itself back on his face, eyes hazing over as he watched him. "We could...take this back to my room...where there's no risk of drowning..."

"With all the water we splashed out, I doubt there will be much chance of that in here either, but it might give us more room, I agree. Fine. What's one more pause..." though his tone implied that he was still not happy with any interruption.

Suzuki smirked, glancing about mischievously before slipping from the tub. That grin widened as he snatched up Shishi...carrying him down the hall to his room...leaving their clothing forgotten. No more interruptions.

Shishi was sore, sweaty and somewhat bloody. In fact, he needed a bath very badly, but he was somewhat afraid he would never be able to take a bath in that room again without getting turned on by the mere memory of this event. Smiling to himself, he traced some of the bite marks on Suzuki's shoulders with gentle fingers.

Suzuki himself was very much sated, sweaty, and a little sore from claw marks lining his back and bites on his shoulders. The blonde sighed happily, deciding a bath wasn't necessary for either of them, merely pulling Shishi closer into a gentle embrace.

The samurai went willingly, feeling better than he had in a very long time. "We need to do that more often... but not so often that we bleed to death," he joked.

"As often as you want..." was the husky response, leaning closer to nuzzle at his neck. "Maybe I'll be gentle next time." he teased.

"No need," Shishi assured him. "The women I've been with are gentle, too gentle. I got bored of it. Don't be like them, or I'll get bored of you too."

He crushed the Samurai against him with a growl. "I doubt that will happen...we still have a great deal to explore..." he added with a roguish lilt to his voice, quite pleased with himself.

"I don't doubt that," Shishi replied as airily as possible considering the lack of oxygen in his lungs. "It's more a matter of how long I'm willing to stick around to do the exploring, don't you think?"

"Mmhmm..." Suzuki released him from that ironclad embrace and nodded silently, hand trailing up Shishi's side gently, cupping his cheek as he just...watched him...

"What are... you doing?" Shishi asked, his voice soft, despite his earlier comments about losing interest. He was really just teasing- at that moment, he couldn't imagine ever getting tired of being around Suzuki.

A wry grin touched those lips. "Just holding you...why? That a problem, Shishi?" he queried playfully, watching him with the same intent, pleased, expression he'd had during all their play.

"I might forgive it, just this once," Shishi conceded, turning his head to gently kiss Suzuki's palm.

"I'm ever so grateful..." he purred, pressing his lips to the other's forehead before sighing softly, eyes closing for a moment in sheer luxury of contentment.

"You look so happy," Shishi said after a moment, tucking his fingers into Suzuki's hair and idly twining strands around them. "I don't think I've ever seen you look like this before."

That grin turned sheepish as he allowed his eyes to open, staring softly at Shishi. "Yes...well if you must know I've wanted this for a long time now..."

"I've figured that out... You know, you always say how beautiful you are, but I don't think I've ever seen you looking as beautiful as you do now, all disheveled and content."

"Then you'll just have to help me more often so I can stay as beautiful as this." he teased, leaning in to nip at his nose playfully. "What say you to that?"

"Sorry, I don't know if it's worth it," Shishi replied, recoiling from the nip instinctively.

"Oh? You don't think I'm worth it, then?" he asked slyly, capturing the samurai as he recoiled, drawing him back against him, hands lightly brushing those blue locks from his face.

"You just don't want to let me go, do you?" Shishi teased, not answering the question.

"No. I won't. Mine now!" he declared with a rich peal of laughter, snuggling the other against him with a happy sounding purr.. purely to tease and antagonize him.

"Fair enough," Shishi answered, his tone remarkably serious in contrast to the joking tone of the other. "For now, anyway."

"Mmhmm..." he ignored that last part, merely watching the other a moment. Shishi was...captivating and lovely...and utterly adorable when being so serious.

"I don't want to know what you're thinking, do I?" Shishi muttered, rolling his eyes. "Nevermind, nevermind." Tucking his head under Suzuki's chin, he settled in to sleep it off.

He chuckled softly, wrapping his arm about the other as he felt himself drifting off to sleep as well.


End file.
